Market Place Reunion
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: What if you ran into someone you haven't seen and never thought you'd see again by fluke, at the market? Not a great summary, but please R R.


(AN:: This takes place a little while after Seed. My own little "what-if" story. So, Aisha, Mwu and someone else are still alive. I always had the idea of the story in the back of my head and even though it's been a while since both series' ended, I thought I'd share. I hope you enjoy it!) J

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of the characters.

"Alright, Morgan. We're ready to go." Mwu said to his one-year-old daughter, Morgan Flaga-Ramius, as he finished tying the laces on her little bright green sneakers. Morgan giggled as she gave a few jumps as if to assure her father that her shoes were on properly. Today, it was Mwu's turn to shop for dinner. Usually, his wife Murrue would have gone with him and Morgan-and them with her-but she was too busy with paperwork and such today, so he just went with Morgan. He checked his pocket for the list that had been assembled by the dinner planners for this week(a.k.a. Lacus and Kira).

Morgan's hair was in two pigtails today, she wore a colourful tie-dye shirt, light blue shorts and striped socks as well as her dark purple backpack with animated characters on it. Her usual happy grin on her face and her two different coloured eyes sparkling. Her left eye was blue like his own, but the right one was a golden orange much like her mother's.

Mwu opened the door to the warm, bright and sunny day the citizens of Orb were currently privileged with. "Ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" she replied happily, marching out the door ahead of her father. He closed and locked the door before they walked down the seaside road hand-in-hand, the big house they lived in with everyone else seeming to grow smaller. It wasn't too bad of a walk, but Mwu picked Morgan up and put her on his shoulder along the way anyway earning himself some giggles from the child.

"Which corn look sthe best to you?" Mwu asked Morgan when they had reached the market and seen a stall with one of the items on the list. Morgan, who was now held at her fathers hip looked at the ears of corn that lay in the open-topped container in front of her. He watched as her eyebrows knit together, much like her mothers did when she was thinking, and scrunched her nose(whether she had gotten that from him or not, he wasn't sure).

"That one…" she started, pointing at the bunch of corn ears.

He reached out and tapped one that was in the general direction she had pointed, "this one?"

"No. The higher one."

He moved his finger to the one above it.

"Yeah." Morgan nodded.

So Mwu took it and placed it in the bag. This continued until he had the desired amount, he paid for the merchandise and they continued on their way. Mwu's arm grew tired and he had to put Morgan down to walk with him instead of carrying her. He preferred to carry her, though, because it assured him that this curious, outgoing and friendly daughter wouldn't run off. On several different occasions she had run off, not far, but enough to give them a scare. Escaping from her crib used to be one of her favourite pass-times just after she'd learned to crawl. He made sure to hold her hand, until he had too many bags and kept her in his view. It was never fun to lose her, especially with how busy the market was today. However, she had managed to slip away as he was paying for the last item of the day.

"Okay, Morgan. We're all d-Morgan?" Mwu looked at the spot that his daughter had been seconds ago. His heart sank. On, no! He'd lost her! His little girl! "Morgan!" he called out into the crowd worriedly, with no response. "Keep the change." he told the clerk before heading off into the crowd to look for his daughter.

Morgan made her way over to the store with candy on one of its outside carts, but wasn't tall enough to reach it.

"Do you want the candy?" a girl with longish black hair and purple eyes, who noticed Morgan's efforts, asked.

"Mhm." Morgan replied, arms stretched upward as she gave another hop.

"Sweetheart, where's your parents?" an older woman, who was most likely the girls mother, said.

"My daddy's over…" Morgan turned to look around, noticing that she couldn't see her father anymore. "Uh-oh." she whispered to herself.

"Did you lose your daddy?" the mother with purple eyes and black hair that was worn in a bob-cut, asked.

Morgan gave one final look around before turning to look at her with wide eyes and nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Mommy and daddy said not to tell strangers."

"Well, I'm Sarah." the woman's daughter answered.

"And my name's Natarle." the woman smiled. "And you are…?"

"Morgan." she answered, reluctantly.

"Don't worry, Morgan." Sarah said, patting Morgan on the shoulder. "Mommy and me will help you find your dad."

Mwu was now quite panicked. He had been searching for over twenty minutes, and still couldn't find her. He had asked a few passers by if they had seen her, and a few said they had, but didn't really see her heading an any particular direction. He really began to worry when on said that they'd seen her with a woman and another little girl walking around. "Please be alright, Morgan." he silently begged. "Please." He didn't know where to look now.

"Daddy!" he heard Morgan exclaim, and turned around just in time to see her running at him, arms outstretched. He dropped all the bags he was carrying and kneeled down to embrace her tightly.

"There you are, Morgan. You gave me such a scare! Don't run off like that."

"Excuse me." came a familiar female's voice that he hadn't heard in a very long time.

He looked up at her. "Natarle?" he was shocked.

"Commander La Flaga?" her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"La Flaga-Ramius." he corrected her with a smile. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you lived in Orb." Then, noticing Sarah, added, "or that you had a daughter."

"You know him, mommy?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Natarle began, but wasn't sure what to say after that.

"We're old friends." Mwu said to Sarah and she nodded like she understood.

"Anyway, what brings you to town?" Mwu restated his earlier question. "I thought you were with the Alliance."

"I quit that job after the war ended." she averted her eyes, thinking back. "I, uh, recently got a job here in Orb, so we had to move."

"I see." Mwu shrugged. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Permanently, I hope." She returned her gaze to his.

Mwu gave a big smile, picking Morgan up as he stood. "Why don't you and Sarah come stay with us?"

"_Us_?" Natarle questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Murrue, Morgan, Kira, Lacus, Aisha, Andrew, their kids, the orphans and I." Mwu elaborated.

"That sounds a little crowded already." Natarle half seemed to chuckle.

"Trust me, it's a really big house. We have room for two more. Besides,-" Mwu turned to look at Sarah- "Andrew and Aisha's kids are probably about your age, and they like to make friends."

Sarah's face lit up. "Mommy, can we go, please? Please?"

"At least come for dinner." Mwu prodded as he leaned down to pick up his bags. "I'm sure that they'll be happy to see you. Especially Murrue."

"Pplleeaassee mommy?"

Looking down at her daughter, Natarle responded. "Sure. I guess dinner wouldn't hurt. But don't you think it's a little early for dinner?" She laughed.

Mwu grinned. "Ah, just stay until supper and join us. I'm just shopping so that we don't have to get all this stuff later. But we should get going. It' about time for _this_ one"-he gestured to Morgan who was already dozing off on his shoulder- "to have her nap."

"Then let me at least help you with the bags." Natarle offered.

"Thanks. That'd be great." Mwu accepted. They split the bags evenly and Natarle and Sarah followed Mwu to the big house on the water where he lived.

"That _is _a big house." Sarah gasped when the house came into view. "It's like a castle!"

Mwu laughed. "Well, it's no castle, but it is home." Mwu opened the door and stepped inside, followed by his company. Walking in there was a fairly big space, about the width of a normal room, but a little longer in length. To the right there was a closet that was on an odd slant. To the far right and left were doors, and at the very end, there was a staircase and another door. He placed the bags he was carrying to the right and began to take off his shoes, Natarle and Sarah following his lead. He had to manoeuvre himself as to not wake up Morgan who had fallen asleep on his shoulder long ago. He slid the closet door open a bit to put his shoes on one of the racks and told Natarle to do the same. "I think the orphans, Leala, Layan, Baron are out back. You should go see. Just say that I invited you and your mom for dinner, okay?" Leala, Layan and Baron were Aisha and Andrew's children.

"Okay." Sarah nodded, tying up her shoes again.

"The backyard's just through that door." he told her, gesturing to the door near the staircase. Sarah went on her way, happily.

Natarle helped Mwu carry the bags into the kitchen, which was through the door on the right, that was a nice dining room, and through that was the kitchen. In the kitchen there were already three people, a brown haired boy and two women, one with brown hair and the other with blue and yellow hair.

"We have a guest." Mwu announced to them. They all turned to look at him.

"It took you long enough to get back." the blue haired woman remarked, teasingly. "Who's our guest?"

Natarle stepped out from behind Mwu and opened her moth to introduce herself, but was cut off by the brown haired boy and woman.

"Natarle?" they both gasped.

She just smiled. "Hello."

Murrue hurried over to give her old friend a hug. "I never expected to see you here." Murrue beamed.

"Me neither." Natarle replied.

The blue haired woman looked slightly confused.

"Aisha, this is Natarle Badgiruel. She's an old friend from the war." Mwu explained.

"I see." Aisha smiled and went over to give Natalre a hug as well. "Welcome. And I can take those bags for you." Natarle handed over the bags and turned to Kira.

"It's been a while." he said.

"Yeah, it has. You've really grown up." she returned. She hadn't really thought that they would have that happy to see her, but she had been wrong. And she was happy to see them again as well.

"She even has a daughter." Mwu mentioned.

"Really?" Murrue and Kira asked at the same time.

Natarle nodded. "Sarah."

"That's a pretty name." Aisha agreed.

"Speaking of daughters." Murrue piped up. "Mine should be going for her nap." she walked over and took Morgan from Mwu's shoulder, carefully. Morgan stirred slightly, then nuzzled into her mother shoulder.

"It's funny because it was all her fault Natarle and I ran into each other." Mwu told his wife.

"She wandered off again?" Murrue said a little irritated, but stroked her daughters hair fondly.

"No." Mwu sputtered in mock offence.

She gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him, and shook her head smiling. "I'll be back in a moment." And with that, she left.

Natarle was glad that she'd decided to accept Mwu's invitation and she was grateful to Morgan for reuniting her with some of her old friends.

(AN:: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I think I'll add a second chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think.)


End file.
